


Your Full Attention

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane in his 'trial' suit, Magnus won't take it lying down....until later!, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, POV Alec Lightwood, Puns & Word Play, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Texting, The Clave cockblocking Malec, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Waking up in the arms of his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, was always something to savour for Alec Lightwood.....when he had the time.  Unfortunately for them both, on this occasion a Clave meeting prevented a proper 'Good Morning!'  With an appointment arranged for the 'Head' of the Institute to shake hands with The High Warlock Of Brooklyn later that day, he should have known Magnus would still make him pay for choosing the Clave over his cock!





	Your Full Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For the second week of Alec Lightwood Appreciation Weeks 2017 - MALEC (I wasn't going to miss that now, was I?)
> 
> [@blj2007](https://blj2007.tumblr.com/) Thanks for propping your eyes open long enough to give this a read over! My timing sucks, I know! LY! XX

As the early morning sunlight streaked through the half-turned blinds of the bedroom to bathe them in a warm glow, Alec began to stir, much to the disappointment of his boyfriend, whose limbs tightened around him in protest at the disturbance. Smiling with his eyes closed, he let Magnus have ten more minutes, before turning within the confines of his embrace to face him, ignoring the sleepy objections. ‘Morning, beautiful!’ he murmured, nose to nose with the man who was refusing to loosen his hold.

Lips twitching in amusement, Magnus slowly opened his eyes to gaze sardonically at his amused beau. ‘You think flattery will allow you to escape from my clutches, Alexander?’ he whispered in a sleep-soaked voice, before closing his eyes again, ‘You’ll have to do much better than that!’

Alec bit down on the laugh that threatened to surface and half-heartedly tested the strength of his muscular restraints. Exaggerating a sigh, he placed his hands against the bronzed chest and replied, ‘You’re right! What was I thinking?’

Focusing on his lover’s face as he began to list his finer qualities, he punctuated every compliment with a quick brush of his lips. ‘Your skin is sensational!’ He got a smile. ‘Your arms are awesome!’ A bicep flex. ‘Your torso is terrific!’ A deep breath. ‘Your back is breathtaking!’ A clenched jaw. ‘Your ass is amazing!’ A deep groan. ‘Your phallus is phenomenal!’ A roll of the hips. ’Your tongue is tantalising!’ A licking of lips. ‘Your mouth is magical!’ A brush of the lips returned. ‘But your eyes are extraordinary!’ This time, Alec kissed both lids and watched as Magnus opened them, a look of adoration in the dark brown depths that was reflected in his own. ‘Glamoured or not. I love your eyes.’

With a slow smile, Magnus shook his head. ‘Oh you’re good, my darling. _Very_ good.’ Charmed by the look of childlike pleasure that brightened his prisoner’s face, he placed a teasing kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth before releasing him reluctantly, spreading himself out invitingly beneath the cobalt blue sheets, daring him to leave the bed. ‘You are free to go, Alexander,’ he challenged, his own arousal evident beneath the revealing material. He was unable to resist using his toes to lower it further over his hips, when Alec’s eyes made their journey from his face to his feet.

‘Really, Magnus?’ Alec pretended to complain, ‘This isn’t fair and you know it.’ Leaning up on one elbow, he ran a reverential hand over Magnus’ chest, watching with fascination the goosebumps that appeared as his thumb settled on circling a darkened nipple with a lazy motion. ‘You know I have a meeting with the Clave this morning, and there’ll be hell to pay if I’m late again.’ Nevertheless, his tongue began drawing circles around the other nipple.

Arching his back in encouragement, Magnus let the glamour fall from his eyes as he watched him, before lifting Alec’s chin to meet his golden gaze. ‘There’ll be hell to pay _here_ if you’re not!’ he warned, hissing in triumph when Alec rolled on top of him, settling between his thighs as he nipped at the sensitive bud. Leaning back into the softness of the pillow, Magnus tilted his chin up and coughed gently, grinning when he felt Alec’s lips vibrate against his skin with silent laughter as he took his cue.

‘Not subtle,’ Alec murmured, threading their fingers together and holding them in place either side of Magnus’ suitably smug face, as he captured his Adam’s apple in an open-mouthed kiss that sent a shiver through him. Dragging his tongue and teeth along the length of that elegant throat, they were both startled when Alec’s message alert suddenly interrupted them. About to see his fifth phone that week being hurled across the room by his sexually-frustrated warlock, Alec stopped him with a firm, ‘No!’ pinning their hands even more securely to the bed. ‘I’m the Head now Magnus, I need a phone in good working order so I don’t blow my job.’

Escaping the sheets, Magnus wrapped his legs securely around his Shadowhunter’s hips so he could _show_ him how frustrated a certain part of him was, pouting prettily. ‘And I have a head in good working order that’s in need of being blown - _this_ meeting’s more important, wouldn’t you agree?’

‘Oh I do agree, it _is_ more important,’ Alec replied, placing a conciliatory kiss to the tip of Magnus’ nose. ‘Which is why I need to postpone _this_ meeting until it has my full attention, wouldn’t you agree?’ Feeling the grip around his waist tighten, he stifled a moan as his own body betrayed his words.

‘Actually, I’m sensing your full attention as we speak,’ Magnus teased, waggling his eyebrows, only to have his fun cut short when Alec rolled his pretty eyes. Grudgingly, he released Alec’s hands and hips. ‘Fine! I suppose we both need to get ready for the busy day ahead,’ he conceded, only slightly mollified by the grateful kiss to his forehead.

Watching Alec push himself up to sit on the edge of the bed as he checked his phone messages though, Magnus found he wasn’t quite ready to leave him go. Moving to kneel behind the broad rune-covered back, he wound his arms around him like a seatbelt and draped his chin over his shoulder. ‘But tell me, Mr Lightwood, when should I expect this meeting to be reconvened?’

Placing a kiss on Magnus’ temple, Alec pretended to think. ‘Well, Mr Bane, I believe there may be an opening available tonight. Does somewhere between dinner and bedtime suit you?’

Magnus showed his displeasure with a nip to the shoulder. ‘Between now and this minute would suit me better, but since that’s not an option, after we’ve eaten will have to do,’ he confirmed. With a branding kiss to Alec’s neck that was both a punishment and a promise, Magnus let him go and scooted off the bed to make a start on breakfast, not bothering to don clothes, his uninhibited display a known turn on for his boyfriend.

The ‘Not fair!’ that followed him out the door put the smile back on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Throughout the Clave meeting and the following hours, Alec received at least 20 messages from Magnus, all needlessly reminding him of their evening appointment, but it wasn’t the words that were playing havoc with his concentration, it was the pics that accompanied them.

Somehow, Magnus had found enough time between clients to pose for some shots, in varying states of undress, that almost had him running home, Institute be damned. Starting off entirely innocent, the first one showed him sitting on the edge of his desk in the suit he’d worn to Izzy’s trial, which happened to be Alec’s _favourite_ , his handsome face wearing a smile that was every bit as hot as the outfit. He’d held it beneath the conference table, sneaking looks whenever Imogen’s glacial stare had been trained on anyone else, but the next few had him wishing he was holding something else entirely as Magnus became more adventurous.

There was an aerial shot of him sans jacket and waistcoat undone, a decorated hand gripping himself over his clothes, another of his ass with a hand disappearing beneath the waistband pulled halfway down his perfect cheeks and a closeup of a moist nipple pinched between thumb and forefinger, the omamori prominent in each.

But what proved his (trouser’s) undoing was the too-short video showing only Magnus’ face as he slowly began pleasuring himself while looking straight to camera , the words ‘Dinner’s ready!’ barely spoken before Alec had locked himself in his office and erupted into the fireplace. _Dammit_. He pulled out the phone with his clean hand.

 

 **A:** _PORTAL! NOW!_

 **M:** _Busy….._

 

What? Was he _fucking kidding_?

 

 **A:** _FOOD WILL SPOIL!_

**M:** _Keeping it warm…_

 

‘Oh, you wait, baby…’ Alec warned, shaking his head (as he shook his head.)

 

 **A:** _GOT OFF EARLY!  PORTAL ME!!!_

 

Grabbing the frequently used tissue box from the desk, he cleaned himself up before making his escape as soon as the magic appeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stepping briskly out into the loft, Alec had expected to see his wicked warlock stretched out on the couch but when his impatient calls fell on deaf ears, he began a brisk search of the rooms. Feeling his patience ebb as the need to find Magnus flowed through him, he was flushed and fired up by the time his boyfriend emerged from the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel, his face a picture of innocence. ‘Are you hungry, Alexander?’ he smiled.

Eyes locked on the _only_ piece of clothing still being worn by his incredibly sexy man, Alec’s breaths grew shorter as he watched Magnus drop the towel and unknot the magenta tie, sauntering towards him as he dropped his glamour. ‘Cat got your tongue, darling?’

Nodding, trance-like, he managed to growl, ‘Starving,’ as his grabby hands were batted away.

‘Between dinner and bedtime was what we agreed, Alexander,’ Magnus reminded him as he returned Alec’s earlier gesture of placing a conciliatory kiss to the tip of his nose before making his way to the kitchen, giving Alec a view that made his mouth water and his dick drool.

‘I hope it’s filling because I’ve a feeling our meeting may be long and hard,’ Alec teased, using his long stride to catch up to that ass, ‘and there’ll be no time for any breaks.’ Pulling Magnus to a halt by his hips, he pressed himself up against him, planting a branding kiss of his own to the back of his neck, eyes closed as Magnus moaned softly at the touch.

Reaching back to pull Alec even closer, Magnus brought him the last few steps to the kitchen counter, not a hair’s breadth between their bodies as they moved in sync. After a shameless final grope of Alec’s cheeks, Magnus snapped his fingers, conjuring up a lidded platter in front of them.

‘Your dinner awaits, Mr Lightwood,‘ he announced, motioning for Alec to do the honours. With a suspicious look, he leaned over to grip the handle, and immediately burst out laughing at the energy bar he uncovered. ‘Perfect!’ he giggled, quickly unwrapping it and stuffing it all in his mouth as he toed off his boots, a determined look in his eye as he tracked Magnus’ backward movement towards the bedroom.

‘I hope you intend to swallow that soon,’ he taunted, emitting a squeak as Alec suddenly broke into a run and chased him to their bedroom, both collapsing in a breathlessly fevered heap, as the all-night meeting began in earnest, crumbs and all.

When Alec’s message alert sounded five minutes into it, he didn’t stop Magnus launching it at the wall.

He’d never liked that phone anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giggle to write, if nothing else! Hope it made you grin, at least! @{@
> 
> [Here](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/) if you want to say Hello! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, if you wish to! ;-))


End file.
